No One Needs To Know
by Sunny's Priceless Dream
Summary: “What you see is what you get.” “Then why are you wearing a wig?” It was all fake from day one. Cody/Becky


**A/N- Becky, I know life hasn't been good for you recently, and I felt horrible that I couldn't help. I know this changes nothing, but maybe it'll cheer you up for awhile.**

* * *

"What you see is what you get."

"Then why are you wearing a wig?"

That was their first official meeting. It was over six months ago, and since then, their relationship has been one big lie. They weren't together, but people didn't know that. They didn't actually hang out outside of Raw and houseshows, but people didn't know that. They never actually took that trip to Tahiti like their photoshopped pictures suggested, but people didn't know that.

They didn't love each other.

But people didn't know that.

Cody didn't even remember anymore how this all began. He knew it was fun, for both of them, so they continued the little charade. Fooling everyone.

Becky sat in her hotel room, listening to Beth and Mickie discuss where they wanted to go shopping later. She was busy flipping through the script for the next pay-per-view when she noticed it suddenly became quiet.

"What?" She looked at her two friends who were staring at her.

"Do you want to come shopping with us later, then get dinner?" Mickie asked, patiently waiting for an answer. Becky tried to think of something to get out of this trip without hurting her friends' feelings.

"Sorry, I can't. I..."

"Have plans with Cody? All right girl, we're going to get going." Beth finished.

"Exactly, I have plans with Cody." Becky agreed, wondering why she didn't think of that plan herself.

"We'll talk to you later. Call us if you want to meet up later. Bye."

"Bye Beth, Bye Mickie."

"Oh, wait. Are you and Cody going to that club with everyone else?" Mickie asked before she got out the door.

"Uhh, yeah." Becky agreed.

"Great, we'll see you guys there then." It didn't hit Becky until a good five minutes later that Cody had no idea they were going to make an "appearance" together.

She didn't like him the first time she met him, but he quickly grew on her. Before she knew it, rumors were spreading around that they were dating, and as a joke, they played along. That small joke turned into something bigger, and now, everyone thought they were dating. Jericho even demanded the first invitation to the wedding. So for the past six months, Cody and her have been an exclusive item.

"Please tell me you are going out with the others tonight." Becky didn't give Cody a chance to say 'hello' upon answering his phone.

"Becky, my loving girlfriend."

"Cody, are you or aren't you?"

"Am I angering you already?"

"YES!"

"Does this mean no sex tonight?" Cody held back his laugh.

"Cody Garrett Runnels, I am not in the mood."

"For jokes or sex?" Upon hearing her mumbling about hating him, Cody couldn't hold back his laugh.

"Sorry, sorry. Okay, yeah, I'm going. Why?"

"I need to go with you. We also need to talk."

"Yeah, okay. I'll meet you in the lobby at eight."

* * *

"Why aren't you dancing with your woman?" Cody glanced at the man next to him, smirking.

"Tedddd, you know I don't dance." Cody's words were slurred.

"You also never get drunk." Ted commented, taking the bottle of beer away from Cody.

"You know...Becky isn't my woman."

"I didn't know you guys broke up." Ted sat down next to his intoxicated friend, who was about one beer from being wasted.

"We didn't. We never dated. Can you believe that? Siiiiixxx months down the drain." Cody slammed his fist into the table, causing a few glasses to rattle.

"I don't have any idea what you are talking about, Codes."

"Me either." Truth was, he did.

Becky wanted to talk. She said she was uncomfortable with 'fake' dating him and called it off. Maybe he was a bad fake boyfriend. Maybe he wasn't believable. Maybe she found a better fake boyfriend. Or even worse, maybe she found a boyfriend.

"So you and Becky never dated?" Ted asked, trying to figure out what was wrong with his friend.

"Nope. It was all for fuuuuuun. We fooled you, didn't we?"

"You sure did."

"You're not going to tell anyone, are you?"

"Are you going to tell her you love her?" Ted asked, knowing it was more to Cody than he was letting on. They might have been joking, but the way he looked at her was no joke.

"Maybe tomorrow. I'm going to bed."

"Here, I'll take you back. You can't drive."

"Stay. I'll get a cab." Cody brushed him off, making his way through the crowd and outside. The fresh air sobered him up a little, but not much. Why was there no cabs around? It was only....two in the morning.

"I'll walk." Cody took two steps and tripped.

"Hotel is that way." He felt someone grab his shoulders and turn him around.

"Thanks Becky. Are we still dating? Did you fake break up with me?" Cody asked, looking at her. She could see his eyes were glassy and fogged over.

"Come on, I'll give you a lift back to the hotel."

"Are we still having a fake break up to our fake relationship?"

"We can talk about this tomorrow." She was starting to get those feelings again, those same feelings that made her call it quits with him. She was getting in too deep. It was all supposed to be fun, just to see who they could fool. She was never supposed to fall for him.

"I like you Becky. We should go out sometime. On a real date. Not a fake date like tonight. I don't want to fake date you, I want to really date you. You know?" Cody's words were rushed and she could barely make them out, but she heard enough.

"I know Cody, I know." It was silent, and she looked over at him, passed out.

* * *

She hadn't talked to Cody in over forty eight hours. She didn't even think of him until she saw a Cap N' Crunch commercial. It was Cody's favorite food. Clearing her head of all thoughts pertaining to Cody, Becky settled into bed. Dressed in sweats and a black tank top, she knew sleep would consume her shortly. Her phone rang a few minutes later, interrupting her silence.

"Come to my room, now. Three down from you. 't change or anything, just get down here." He hung up right after, not giving her a chance to respond.

It was Cody.

Dragging herself out of bed, and down three doors, Becky arrived. It took an entire fifty seconds. She knocked once, and heard a faint "come in". She expected Cody to be wearing his Flintstones boxers while playing Zelda. That's usually when he wanted her, for some reason or another. It was clear, this wasn't one of those times.

There was a small table sat up in the small kitchen space, with one candle in the middle of it. Cody was standing by the chair, smiling at her.

"What is going on?" She asked, stepping closer to him.

"Our first date."

"We already had our first 'date' six months ago." Becky reminded him.

"That wasn't real. This is. I want to date you, I want you to be my real girlfriend. I want it to be real when we go out, I want to be able to dance with you and have it mean something. I want to stop worrying you are out with other men when you are supposed to be....to be with me." Cody finished. Becky was speechless, she had no idea what to say.

"Are you sober?" Was her first question.

"One hundred percent." Cody chuckled.

"Are you being serious about all of this? Because I waited along time for you to say that, and if this is some joke, well, I'm going to kil..." She was cut off by his lips. On hers. In the six months they have been 'dating', this was the first time he kissed her. Pulling back, he smiled at her.

"I'm serious Becky. So, would you like to join me for our first date?"

"Yes. Cody, are we going to tell people that this only just started?" Becky asked, curiously.

"I don't see why we need to. Although, Ted knows."

"Which means the entire company will by Monday. He has a big mouth."

"He won't tell anyone."

"I really don't care either way."

"Me either." Cody agreed.

In Cody's hotel room, in their pajamas, six months after people thought they were dating, they had their first date.

But people didn't know that.


End file.
